


dommy coolatta

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Biting, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Post-Canon, Scent Kink, Scratching, Teasing, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), blowjob, written by an autistic author!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy urges Benrey to use their words a little more.shoutout to my server for the title suggestionyoo its me, the creator of "uh oh, bug boy" and "alien instincts." i got some rlly gross ableist comments earlier about how tommy was too childish to have sex. Reminder, this is a 37 year old man!
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	dommy coolatta

**Author's Note:**

> yo. full disclaimer: this is a porn fic! if you clicked on this and missed that somehow pls turn back <3
> 
> ill put content warnings at the end

Tommy knew that Benrey was teasing him. They’d been prancing around his house like they owned the place, wearing skimpy little shorts and a baggy shirt that made it look like they were going completely pantsless. Tommy could tell Benrey knew what they were doing, with their sly, sharp-toothed smiles and lidded gazes. They couldn’t exactly hide their intentions even if they wanted; Tommy’s alien sense of smell was very well acquainted with the pleasant scent of an aroused Benrey. 

But Tommy was ready for another, more fun game than their normal routine. He was tired of always being the one to take the first step, so this time he refused to acknowledge that Benrey was acting out of the ordinary at all. After just a few hours it was obvious that it was starting to grate on them. 

Benrey had started in the morning, but they’d all but dropped most of the subtlety by the time it was getting dark. They’d “accidentally” knocked something over in front of Tommy no less than three times so that they had an excuse to bend over, showing off Tommy’s favorite part of them: their plump ass. It looked wonderful in those tiny little shorts, which really didn’t leave much up to the imagination. Whatever Benrey was doing was working on Tommy, but he wouldn’t give in.

Whenever they tried the bending over trick for a fourth time, they did it right in front of him. Tommy gripped their hips hard, digging his dull nails into the tender flesh there and pressing his crotch up against their ass to let them feel how hard he was. He’d been pretty turned on for a while, and Benrey still hadn’t done anything further than being coy. Time to speed things up a bit. 

Benrey let out a low whine and tried to press back against him, but Tommy released them and stood back to give them some space. Benrey stood up, clutching the empty cup they’d dropped with a look of disappointment over the fact that Tommy had stopped. Tommy gave them a faux innocent grin and tilted his head. 

“Wow, you’ve-- um, been kinda clumsy today, huh? Like um, butterfingers,” Tommy said deviously. Benrey was visibly pressing their thighs together, and Tommy could practically taste their arousal in the air. Good to know that they were just as aroused as he was. “Are-- do you need something, Benrey?” He asked, stepping a little closer. Benrey swallowed, before slipping on a forced grin. 

“You offering me something, huh gayboy?” Benrey asked, grinning up at him as though they weren’t clearly soaking through the little shorts they were wearing. Their normally thin, slitted pupils were blown wide. 

“If you want something, you need to ask,” Tommy said sternly, but was unable to stop grinning. This was fun, and being around Benrey always brought a smile to his face. “You-- I need to teach you manners,” Tommy continued, taking note of how Benrey was squirming a little. They really liked Tommy being bossy, huh? 

Benrey let out a low, inhuman whine, deep in their throat. “Not cool, dude, gonna leave a homie hanging? Zero out of ten.” Tommy just shrugged and turned around, and Benrey let out an indignant sound. 

“If you wan-- needed my help with anything,” Tommy said as he walked back to the couch, “You can ask me. With um, clear words.” Benrey trailed after him. Tommy was always the one to make the first move in their sexual encounters, so it was fun and exciting to see Benrey struggling to step up to the task and try to use their words. 

Tommy pretended to be looking at something on his phone, but really all of his attention was on Benrey. They looked like they were about to explode. They were just standing a couple feet from the couch, staring holes into Tommy as though that would make him respond. To further entice them, Tommy leaned back a little and spread his legs, showing his erection straining against the soft paw-print patterned pajama pants he was wearing. 

That seemed to be the final straw for Benrey. “Tommy, my friend. Dude, please could you…” They trailed off, struggling with words. Tommy lowered his phone and looked them over properly. Desperately aroused was a good look on them. They were clutching the hem of the shirt tightly, which pulled up the fabric enough to show that those little shorts they’d been wearing were sticking to their thighs around the crotch. Tommy could smell the arousal thick in the air. It was a good smell.

It had been a good week or so since the last time they’d properly fucked, and with Benrey’s insanely high sex drive it was a shock they hadn’t caved sooner. They’d been flirting and being suggestive for a few days now, but it had seemed like they’d finally had enough. He tilted his head and waited for Benrey to continue. Eventually, they did. 

“‘M really fucking horny, man. Could we… Y’know… Fool around a little, please please?” Benrey’s embarrassment as they pleaded made Tommy want to give up the game and fuck them then and there. Tommy continued looking them over, their flushed face and soaked through shorts making wonderful fuel for the heat that was already growing inside of him. He could normally be patient, but this was starting to grate on him.

“What exactly do you want me to do? You n-- Use your words, Benrey,” Tommy said, reaching down to palm himself slightly, unable to help himself when Benrey was looking at him so desperately. Of course, that action only made Benrey visibly squirm even more.

“Uh,” Benrey said, pausing to lick their lips. “Could you, um… Y’know, do the do? The sex? To me?” Well, it wasn’t the hottest talk, but who was Tommy to deny them when they asked so nicely? He stood up leisurely, pretending he wasn’t in a rush at all despite his obvious arousal. Benrey whimpered as Tommy stepped closer to them. 

“Bedroom,” Tommy ordered, pointing towards his room. Benrey nodded quickly and hurried off, nearly running with how quick they were. Tommy took his time, calmly following in after them. By the time he got in there and had closed the door behind him, Benrey had already stripped completely. 

Their body was hairy and a little chubby in just the way Tommy appreciated. His own skin was smooth and hairless, due to his biology. He loved the contrasting feeling of his skin against Benrey’s. He hummed softly to himself as he carefully removed his clothes, and by the time he was finished Benrey was practically salivating from Tommy’s bed where they were sitting. 

“Get-- Stand up, and you-- I need--” Tommy huffed, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Stand up, turn around,” He finally managed. Benrey blinked a few times, trying to figure out what it was Tommy wanted. When they realized, they quickly slid off of the bed and stood next to it, facing away from Tommy. 

He approached them from the back, and he could see them tense up in excitement. The smell was stronger now that they were naked. 

“Can I-- Are you cool with me pushing you around?” Tommy asked as he gently wrapped his slim hand around the back of Benrey’s neck. They nodded. Tommy gripped a little tighter, but didn’t do anything further. “With words.”

“Yes, fuck, push me around a little. Bruise me all up,” Benrey said, their voice raspy. It was obvious that they’d been waiting for this for a while, but Tommy still hesitated. 

“You remember th--”

“Yeah, yeah, red yellow green, like a stoplight. Tommy, please, I’m dying, put something in my pussy before I explode,” Benrey pleaded desperately. He was always terrible at bedroom talk, but Tommy thought it was strangely endearing. 

He shoved them down onto the bed so that they were bent over, holding their head into the soft comforter on the bed. He kicked their feet apart, spreading their legs. He let Benrey’s neck go, but only after commanding them to stay still. 

He leaned over on top of them, pressing his stiff dick into the tender flesh of their ass as he buried his face into the side of their neck. Benrey squirmed, and Tommy bit back a groan as he finally got a little friction on his cock. 

He pressed a kiss to Benrey’s neck, sucking the skin. Underneath him, they continued to shift slightly, letting out little whimpers. Their soft sounds turned into a cry as Tommy sunk his teeth into the already tender area, breaking the skin and drawing Benrey’s dark, foul tasting blood. Tommy didn’t mind the taste, and chewed a little to really make the wounds prominent. 

Benrey let out a choked stream of pleas, begging him to bite harder. He raked his nails down their sides, leaving little lines of tender, inflamed skin. Benrey shuddered, but as soon as Tommy slowed down they spat out a lime green orb.  


"Words, Benrey," Tommy said once again. Benrey shuddered and let out a choked, "Green, fuck," and Tommy continued on with what he'd been doing.

He pulled away just enough so that he could finally get his hands on Benrey’s plump ass, gripping the flesh there tightly. Benrey shifted, trying to press their legs back together from where Tommy had spread them previously, but he lightly swatted them on the ass and they shifted back to how they were, instead trying to grind into the mattress. 

Tommy had mostly long, dull claws, but he kept his middle and index fingers on his right hand trimmed for this very purpose. He slowly began to press his long, thin fingers into Benrey’s front hole, and they immediately pressed their hips back and let out a sharp gasp of air. Tommy used his other hand, the one still on their ass, to hold them still. 

He was slow as he did this, and Benrey was clearly suffering for it, as they bucked their hips back and whined, desperate for more contact. Tommy kept them still as he meticulously brought them to orgasm, their entire body tensing up and them letting out a shuddering moan as they did so. Tommy pulled his fingers out of them and appreciated how soaked they were.

“Color?” Tommy asked, stroking himself a few times as he looked at how Benrey was practically dripping wet.

“Green AF, bro,” They answered shakily, literally saying the letters out loud. This was a relieving answer, since Tommy was nowhere near done with them. He pushed them up onto the bed a little more to get a better vantage point and pressed the tip of his cock into them, shivering at the tight and wet texture. He pushed Benrey down hard by the shoulders as he suddenly thrust into them without any warning, and they cried out, their sharp claws digging into the comforter.

Tommy gave them a moment to adjust, and as soon as they nodded to confirm that they were okay Tommy began to fuck them at a brutal pace, digging his nails into Benrey’s shoulders and gripping him tight enough to leave deep bruises. They scratched at the comforter more now, ripping the fabric. They were desperately trying to move their hips to match Tommy’s quick rhythm.

It felt so good to be able to be rough with Benrey like this. They were so wonderfully tight and slick around his cock, and being able to force and order them around was an ego boost as well. They took the rough treatment well, and somehow seemed to enjoy it even more than Tommy did. 

It wasn’t too long before they had finished again, clenching tightly around Tommy as they rolled their hips. Tommy slowed down to fuck them gently through their orgasm. 

He could feel the moment Benrey started to get uncomfortable, and sure enough, Benrey spat out a stream of sunny yellow. Tommy immediately stopped, but stayed inside of them. He wasn't going to press them to use words when they were in this state. They were breathing heavily, with half their face buried in the mattress and the other half facing upward. Their eyes were glazed over and they generally looked out of it. 

“Too sensitive,” Benrey hissed out, and Tommy gently pulled out of them. He was still painfully hard, and very much intended on using Benrey to finish, but he didn’t want to hurt them or make them uncomfortable. 

“I wanna-- Can I… Um… I want to fuck your mouth,” Tommy said, gently guiding Benrey to an upright position so that their ass wasn’t still so temptingly up in the air. Benrey blinked, their brain running at even lower speeds than normal. 

They nodded, finally, and Tommy immediately guided them to the floor, sitting on their knees in front of him. His cock was still covered in Benrey’s own fluids, but Benrey set to work anyways. After some gentle guiding from Tommy, which mostly consisted of him pushing his dick to Benrey’s lips and running his fingers through their hair encouragingly, they took him in their mouth.

They had sharp teeth, but they’d given Tommy enough blowjobs by that point that they’d built up a technique so there was hardly any real danger. He gripped their hair tightly and began to fuck into their mouth, and they took it like a champ. Their eyes were still hazy and they had a blissed-out expression on their face, but they made soft, encouraging sounds as Tommy picked up his pace. He was already close.

“Can-- Do you wanna, um, sw-swallow?” Tommy asked, struggling through heavy breaths. Benrey shook their head and pulled back and away from Tommy’s cock. They were drooling. Tommy roughly jerked himself off until he came all over their satisfied face. 

They looked up at him with a happy smile, their lips swollen and puffy, with cum all over them, but mostly on their flushed cheeks and pretty little mouth. Tommy leaned down and kissed them on the forehead on a clean spot. 

“Alright, bath time,” Tommy informed them, helping them up to their shaky feet. He was sweaty himself, but he’d shower after he dealt with the sleepy Benrey. 

Running a bath was quick, and Benrey was soon enjoying the hot water on their slightly sore body. Tommy wiped down Benrey’s entire body with a warm soapy rag, making sure not to leave any sweat or cum on them. Then he washed their hair, since it was starting to get pretty greasy, anyways. Tommy was honestly a little convinced that the only time Benrey bathed was when Tommy washed him, but that was okay.

The aftercare was one of Tommy’s favorite parts of rough sex. Being so gentle after being rough was a bizarre but comforting feeling.

Soon, Benrey was cleaned, dried off, and tucked into Tommy’s bed, wrapped in a new, clean blanket. They were sleeping entirely nude, just like how they liked. Tommy hopped in the shower and made quick work of his own bathing routine, since mostly he was just gross and sweaty.

When he finished, he put on another pair of soft pajama pants and a shirt and cuddled up next to Benrey. The prominent bite mark on their neck stood out beautifully, and Tommy pressed a kiss to it. Benrey healed back quickly, so he had to appreciate it while he could. Benrey rolled over and pressed their face into his chest, wrapping their arms around him.

Tommy slept well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> cw for:  
> -rough sex (biting, scratching)  
> -a nonbinary character referring to their genitals as a pussy
> 
> note: a grown adult man with autism is not a child. hes not "child-adjacent" or "child-like."


End file.
